


I Mostri Sotto il Letto

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel letto al suo fianco si mosse qualcuno. Memore delle immagini del sogno, Sam non osò nemmeno guardare, finchè non sentì la voce assonnata di Dean.</p><p>"Che problema hai?"</p><p>Sam arrossì. "Nessuno." Mormorò.</p><p>Nemmeno sotto costrizione avrebbe raccontato a Dean quel che aveva appena sognato. Perché sognare il proprio fratello che fa sesso con la cameriera sexy della tavola calda era uno schifo e basta, da qualunque prospettiva la si vedesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mostri Sotto il Letto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beasts Under The Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30382) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



**I mostri sotto il letto**

 _East Iowa, Giovedì_

La prima volta che accadde Sam non ci fece troppo caso – a parte pensare ci fosse qualcosa di veramente, ma _veramente_ , andato a male, nella sua testa. Esausti da quella che sembrava l'infinita ricerca per trovare Bela e riprendersi la Colt prima che la vendesse, si erano finalmente fermati in una piccola cittadina circondata da campi di mais di cui Sam non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare il nome. Un hamburger al volo nella tavola calda di fronte e poi erano entrambi letteralmente svenuti sui loro letti bitorzoluti, troppo stanchi persino per spogliarsi.

Sam si era addormentato nell'esatto istante in cui la sua testa si era appoggiata al cuscino…

 

… il parcheggio in cui si trovava era allo stesso tempo strano e familiare. Era come se i tantissimi motel in cui erano stati lungo la strada si fossero fusi insieme con il loro carico di tende sbiadite, soffitti macchiati e parcheggi pieni di buche. Vedere la figura scura dell'Impala davanti ad una delle camere lo tranquillizzò. Le luci intermittenti che filtravano dalle finestre sporche indicavano che la TV era accesa, ma le tende erano tirate, quindi Sam non poteva vedere all'interno.

Non aveva importanza; la presenza dell'Impala era sufficiente.

Trovò la chiave in una tasca e l'inserì nella serratura. Aprì la porta e -

Sam trattenne il fiato e rimase fisso immobile. Dean era steso di schiena sul letto più vicino alla porta, aveva gli occhi chiusi, la testa tirata all'indietro ed un sorriso ebete sulle labbra. E c'era una donna seduta su di lui. Era nuda, con i laccetti del reggiseno che ancora le pendevano sulle spalle e si muoveva languidamente nella danza più vecchia del mondo. Sam la riconobbe: era la cameriera che li aveva serviti. Abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo mortificato per averli sorpresi e girò i tacchi talmente in fretta da andare a sbattere contro lo stipite della porta con tanta forza da piangerci…

 

… Sam scattò a sedere con un gemito strozzato, per un momento non capì dove fosse. Gli facevano male gli occhi e la stanza era pervasa dall'alone rossastro che proveniva dal segnale 'Vacancy' al neon posto proprio fuori dalla loro stanza. Strizzò gli occhi per schiarire la visuale e gradualmente le cose riacquistarono forma: la piccola scrivania nell'angolo, la seggiola e il tavolinetto vicini alla finestra e una porzione dello specchio del bagno visibile attraverso la porta socchiusa.

Nel letto al suo fianco si mosse qualcuno. Memore delle immagini del sogno, Sam non osò nemmeno guardare, finchè non sentì la voce assonnata di Dean.

"Che problema hai?"

Sam arrossì. "Nessuno." Mormorò.

Nemmeno sotto costrizione avrebbe raccontato a Dean quel che aveva appena sognato. Perché sognare il proprio fratello che fa sesso con la cameriera sexy della tavola calda era uno schifo e basta, da qualunque prospettiva la si vedesse.

Dean emise un verso che avrebbe potuto significare qualunque cosa, ma Sam intuì avesse detto qualcosa tipo _e allora ributtati a dormire_. Pochi secondi dopo il respiro di Dean era tornato lento e regolare e Sam capì che si era già riaddormentato. Sospirò di sollievo.

Ma che cavolo aveva di sbagliato? Prima quell'orribile sogno su Bela – e gli si aggrovigliò lo stomaco al solo pensiero – ed ora sognava di suo fratello che tirava in porta con una cameriera a caso…?

Forse il suo subconscio concordava con Dean: aveva bisogno di scopare di più.

Sam si rigirò nel letto fino alle prime luci dell'alba, incapace di trovare una posizione confortevole e con i pensieri che gli giravano vorticosamente in testa. Spinse via le coperte e s'incamminò a piedi nudi verso il bagno. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle prima di accendere la luce, non vedeva la necessità di svegliare Dean così presto. Lo specchio gli rimandò l'immagine di due occhi gonfi e arrossati e orlati di nero.

Si allungò nella doccia per far scorrere l'acqua in modo che si scaldasse prima di entrarci, poi si tolse i boxer e… rimase di stucco guardando nuovamente la sua immagine riflessa. Non era strano fosse spesso ricoperto da lividi o tagli e graffi, ma il grosso livido violaceo che si stava allargando sul suo braccio sinistro lo lasciò perplesso. Era certo non ci fosse il giorno prima, quando avevano scoperto la doppia croce di Bela, anche se ce n'erano moltissimi altri lasciatigli dalla mazza da baseball di Jeremy, ma quelli già stavano scolorendo in un disgustoso verde-giallognolo.

Sam si tastò cautamente il braccio con un dito e trasalì al dolore sordo che lo colse. Doveva aver sbattuto contro qualcosa da qualche parte. Ma fosse dannato se ricordasse dove.

Il vapore della doccia coprì lo specchio e Sam non riuscì più a distinguere il livido. Sospirò stanco e s'infilò sotto il getto dell'acqua. Sembrava dovesse aggiungere anche il sonnambulismo alla lista di problemi, accanto all'insonnia e ai sogni erotici strampalati.

 

 _West Iowa, Venerdì_

La strada davanti a loro era praticamente deserta e dritta come un fuso, si perdeva all'orizzonte che brillava di fronte a loro. Persino guidando ben oltre i limiti di velocità consentiti Dean aveva la possibilità di occhieggiare di tanto in tanto Sam, che sonnecchiava sul sedile passeggeri. Sam aveva la testa rovesciata all'indietro e la bocca aperta; sembrava un pesce boccheggiante e una parte di Dean avrebbe tanto voluto infilargli una caramella in bocca e vedere quel che sarebbe successo, _perché?_ Perché poteva. Ma si comportò bene e lo lasciò dormire.

Era bastato un solo sguardo a suo fratello, quella mattina, per fargli capire Sam non avesse dormito bene. Occhi cerchiati, viso pallido e spento. In quel momento almeno, Sam dormiva come un bambino. Dean sorrise. Fin da piccolissimo, Sam aveva sempre dormito meglio in un'auto in movimento. Dean non credeva a tutte quelle stronzate psicologiche che si potevano leggere nelle riviste dei pronto soccorsi, ma ci avrebbe scommesso la testa che era probabilmente a causa del fatto l'auto fosse l'unica vera casa Sam avesse mai riconosciuto, e l'unico posto in cui si sentisse davvero al sicuro.

Sam cominciava a sbavare e Dean lo scosse gentilmente finchè il fratello non mugugnò una debole protesta prima di chiudere la bocca ed arricciarsi sul sedile, senza svegliarsi. Dean allungò la mano ed abbassò il volume dell'autoradio.

Sam aveva bisogno di riposo molto più di quanto a Dean non occorresse la musica per stare sveglio.

 

 _Wyoming, Lunedì_

Sam riconobbe la camera all'istante. L'aveva vista solo una volta da che poteva ricordare, ma si era incisa a fuoco nella sua mente e non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla. Il bimbetto con gli occhi grandi gorgogliava contento nella culla guardando il giochino che pendeva sopra di lui animato da un labile soffio di brezza. Sam sapeva fosse un sogno, sapeva fosse totalmente inerme di fronte a quel che stava per succedere proprio come lo era stato nella visione di Azazel, e si sforzò di svegliarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi. Non voleva guardare. Ma sembrava non riuscire a svegliarsi; la cameretta rimaneva tale, rifiutava di mutare nella stanza a tema anni 70 in cui Sam ricordava di essersi addormentato.

Papà si precipitò nella cameretta all'improvviso, cosa che sorprese Sam. Si era aspettato di vedere sua madre. John tirò su il bambino un istante prima che le fiamme gelide lambissero la culla e spinse il piccolo tra le braccia di un bambino mezzo addormentato che aspettava fuori dalla camera.   
"Porta fuori tuo fratello più in fretta che puoi. Non guardare indietro. Ora, Dean, muoviti."

Sam sbatté gli occhi shockato, ignorando le fiamme che crepitavano dietro di lui. Non erano le stesse immagini che gli aveva mostrato il demone. Erano diverse, anche dagli incubi che aveva avuto per settimane, dopo Cold Oaks. Ricordava che una volta Dean aveva detto che era stato lui a portarlo fuori dalla casa la notte dell'incendio. Sam si chiese perché stesse sognando proprio di quella notte, e perché era tutto diverso dalle visioni che aveva avuto in precedenza, con sua madre che scivolava su per il muro per poi rimanere incollata al soffitto, sanguinante.

Il bambino – Dean – si stringeva il neonato al petto mentre trotterellava giù per le scale sulle sue gambette incerte. Sam riusciva a percepire la confusione a la paura del bambino, così come la sua preoccupazione di poter far cadere il suo fratellino. Dean strinse la presa fino a far lamentare il piccolo. Una volta fuori Dean si fermò e guardò la casa. Il bambino si lamentò di nuovo e Dean si piegò su di lui mormorandogli "Non preoccuparti Sammy. Papino metterà le cose a posto."

 _Okay, questo è strano_ , pensò Sam. Non aveva mai sognato di _se stesso_ prima, aveva sempre visto tutto dalla sua visuale, nei sogni. Ma lì si sentiva come uno spettatore invisibile, una mosca sul muro che poteva solo guardare impotente agli eventi. L'estrema fiducia nel loro padre udibile nella voce del piccolo Dean spezzò il cuore di Sam.

Lui sapeva che non c'era nulla John potesse fare per sistemare le cose…

John corse fuori dalla casa, prese in braccio entrambi i bambini e li portò al sicuro mentre le finestre esplodevano facendo piovere pezzi di vetro tutt'intorno. Sam trasalì per il dolore quando una scheggia lo colpì ad una guancia graffiandolo.

Si chiese se fosse così che erano veramente andate le cose, o se era la sua immaginazione a creare quegli scenari. Ma la disperazione ed il terrore di suo padre, lo shock di Dean, sembrava tutto tremendamente vero.

Gli si strinse il cuore e gli bruciava la gola per lo sforzo di non piangere. Non era sicuro cosa fosse peggio: se le visioni di sua madre che gli aveva procurato Azazel a Cold Oaks, o quel sogno. Ma non gl'importava davvero; avrebbe solo voluto disperatamente fermare tutto, svegliarsi e poter sfuggire a quel dolore. Sperava di poter -

 

\- il mondo mutò in modo folle e, nel giro di un attimo, Sam si ritrovò da solo in un prato. Non più le luci lampeggianti delle autopompe dei vigili del fuoco, il mormorio curioso dei vicini che assistevano, il debole pianto di Dean che si accoccolava più stretto a loro padre.   
Il prato sembrava quello di un parco in una calda giornata estiva, con gruppetti di alberi che fornivano ombra per i pic-nic delle famiglie. L'erba era talmente verde che faceva male agli occhi ed il cielo era di un blu innaturale picchiettato di nuvolette vaporose. Sulla distanza, un uomo ed un ragazzino si lanciavano una palla da baseball.

Sam sorrise, sollevato avesse comunque un po' di controllo sul sogno nonostante non fosse riuscito a svegliarsi. Preso da un'oziosa curiosità si diresse verso le due figure. E avvicinandosi si accorse che l'uomo era Dean. E il ragazzino era Ben Breaden, il bambino che avevano salvato dalle grinfie di un changeling. Lisa Breaden sedeva su una coperta stesa un po' distante, accanto a lei un cesto pieno dei dolcetti preferiti di Dean.   
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso. Perché mai la sua mente avrebbe dovuto ricreare uno scenario tale da sembrare esattamente quello che aveva visto nella testa di Dean…

 

… Sam si svegliò con un verso strozzato. Cercò a tentoni nel buio una torcia elettrica, non voleva rischiare di svegliare Dean accendendo l'abat-jour accanto al letto. Una volta trovata la torcia, l'accese e la diresse in direzione del fratello stando attento a non puntargliela in faccia. Suo fratello riposava su un fianco con le gambe piegate ed attorcigliate nelle coperte e una mano sotto il cuscino. Il profilo di Dean era dolce e rilassato; i segni attorno agli occhi erano appena visibili e sulle sue labbra aleggiava un sorriso felice.

La guancia di Sam pungeva leggermente e la strofinò con una mano senza sorprendersi di trovare sulle dita una striscia di sangue. Era di un colore rugginoso alla luce della piccola torcia.

Era l'ultima prova di cui aveva bisogno.

Sam spense la torcia e ricadde sui cuscini prendendo a fissare il soffitto macchiato. Quello che aveva visto non era un _suo_ sogno… non era stato un _suo_ incubo sulla notte della morte di sua madre. E non era stata _sua_ l'utopica fantasia su Lisa e suo figlio.

Quelli erano sogni di Dean.

A Sam fece male il cuore per Dean, gli dispiacque esattamente come la prima volta che aveva scoperto che – anche se tanto in profondità che probabilmente nemmeno Dean ne era consapevole per primo – anche suo fratello sognava una vita normale: una moglie, due virgola cinque figli ed una staccionata bianca. Lui non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, avrebbe negato allo stremo se Sam avesse osato sollevare l'argomento, ma Sam _sapeva_. E Dean avrebbe potuto averla quella vita se non fosse stato per lui.

Sam si rigirò sulla pancia picchiando con troppa forza sul cuscino per dargli una forma. Doveva tutto a Dean. Eppure era stato lui quello fortunato: lui quella vita normale l'aveva provata, anche se per poco, con Jess. Non si diceva fosse meglio aver amato e perso…? Un dolore familiare, vecchio ma ancora vivido, lo attraversò a quel ricordo, ma spinse via quel pensiero, aveva cose più urgenti di cui occuparsi.

Tipo: come era finito nei sogni di Dean? Si erano ripuliti da quella radice africana; non aveva ingerito nessuna parte del corpo di Dean – da che ne sapeva almeno, perché insomma, _che schifo!_ – ma era comunque scivolato nel subconscio di suo fratello.

Chi dei due aveva cambiato lo scenario, dalla terribile notte di Lawrence al felice paese delle meraviglie sulla collina? Era stato il subconscio di Dean, come parte naturale del processo del sonno? O era stato Sam a fare quello zapping onirico? L'aveva già fatto in precedenza, in fondo.

 _Mi sono concentrato ed è successo_ , così aveva detto a Bobby. E per quel che ne sapeva Sam, era andata proprio così. Ma ora si chiese se Bobby non avesse avuto ragione, se forse le sue capacità psichiche non fossero sopravvissute ad Azazel.

Si rigirò sulla schiena completamente sveglio, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato verso di riaddormentarsi quella notte. Non aveva mai realizzato quanto doveva essere stato spaventato suo fratello, quella notte, non ci aveva mai davvero pensato. E la paura non era un sentimento di cui un Winchester parlava facilmente. Dopo tutto, Sam aveva appreso fosse stato Dean a portarlo fuori dalla casa solo quando erano ritornati a Lawrence, due decadi dopo.

Ma era abbastanza da procurare ancora degli incubi a Dean, venticinque anni dopo.

 

 _Wyoming, Martedì_

Il profumo di caffè fresco solleticò le narici di Dean, risvegliandolo gradualmente. Sbadigliò d'istinto stiracchiandosi, illanguidito dalla piacevole sensazione dei muscoli che si tendevano e si rilassavano subito dopo. Si sentiva… ristorato, qualcosa che non avveniva molto spesso. Aveva il vago ricordo di aver avuto un incubo, ma il resto dei suoi sogni doveva essere stato piacevole perché si sentiva riposato e rilassato. Era come un post scopata particolarmente riuscita.

Anche se sarebbe stato anche meglio se fosse stato incluso del sesso vero, nel pacchetto.

Ma il suo buon umore s'incrinò un po' alla vista di Sam seduto alla scrivania già completamente vestito che pigiava sui tasti del suo laptop. Aveva una striatura di sangue rappreso su una guancia, come se si fosse tagliato radendosi. Dean si chiese se Sam non stesse di nuovo avendo degli incubi; aveva notato che il fratello aveva sofferto d'insonnia e di incubi nei mesi successivi la morte di Jess, e poi di nuovo quando i suoi poteri psichici avevano fatto la loro comparsa mischiandosi in sogni e visioni. Aveva più o meno l'aspetto che aveva in quel momento: nervoso, teso, stanco, come se stesse portando il peso del mondo…  
"Hai dormito almeno un po'?" gli chiese Dean mentre sbadigliava nuovamente.

Sam si voltò a guardarlo. "Un po'.". Ma dalla faccia che aveva, Dean capì che stava mentendo. "Ho preso il caffè."

Indicò il caffè che aveva piacevolmente svegliato Dean: una grossa tazza di cartone con il logo di una catena di bar. "Sembrava stessi facendo un bel sogno," riprese Sam. "Sorridevi mentre dormivi." Aggiunse quando il fratello lo guardò perplesso.

"Oh." Dean si mise a sedere e si strofinò la faccia. "Boh. Penso di sì."

E, chissà perché, questo sembrò far sorridere Sam.

o0o

Sam si ritrovò invischiato nei sogni di Dean notte dopo notte. Non aveva assolutamente idea di come potesse succedere. A volte riusciva a tirarsene fuori e a svegliarsi, ma appena richiudeva gli occhi si ritrovava nuovamente nella testa del fratello. E se non voleva semplicemente rimanere sveglio tutta la notte, Sam era bloccato lì finchè Dean non si svegliava.

Dopo un po' Sam rinunciò a cercare di tenersi fuori dalla mente di Dean e cercò invece di trarne il meglio. Scoprì velocemente che controllare quel che succedeva nei sogni di Dean gli riusciva naturale come pensare, una volta capito come funzionava. E nonostante Dean durante il giorno mantenesse un'aria dura e imperturbabile, era durante la notte che Sam scoprì quanto fossero profonde le paure del fratello.

Numerose volte Sam strappò Dean dalle fiamme dell'inferno, lo trascinò via da orrende visioni di torture e sangue e agonia, lo strappò da demoni che lo seviziavano fino a farlo urlare ed implorare pietà. Quegli incubi erano tanto orrendi da procurarne a Sam di propri quando cercava di recuperare il sonno perduto dormicchiando in macchina. Si svegliava spesso boccheggiando e tremando con Dean che lo osservava celando a fatica la sua preoccupazione.

Ma nonostante tutto, Sam continuò a liberare Dean da quelle visioni atroci. Se non poteva impedire che Dean morisse e finisse davvero all'inferno, l'avrebbe almeno salvato da quei sogni infernali mentre era ancora vivo. Sam sostituiva quegli incubi con immagini di momenti felici che ricordava vagamente, o con fantasie che Dean aveva confessato durante un momento di debolezza: spiare l'orizzonte dal bordo del Grand Canyon, il Colorado solo una linea sottile d'argento che brillava alla luce della luna; riposare su una sdraio su una spiaggia californiana mentre ragazze poco vestite sfilavano sulla battigia; rivivere quella lunga e tranquilla estate che avevano passato dal pastore Jim quando papà si era lanciato nella caccia ai lupi mannari… Jeremy Frost aveva avuto ragione su un punto: chi poteva entrare nei sogni era come un dio, tutto gli era possibile.

Dean non realizzava mai Sam fosse lì, ma vedere suo fratello svegliarsi stiracchiandosi pigramente con un largo sbadiglio ed un sorrisetto soddisfatto ogniqualvolta lo canzonasse per aver dormito come un pupo, era tutto quel di cui Sam aveva bisogno per sentirsi ripagato.

Ma i suoi sforzi di salvare Dean dalle paure che infestavano la sua mente reclamarono il loro prezzo. Nonostante tecnicamente fosse addormentato, Sam scoprì presto che passare la notte scorrazzando tra i sogni di suo fratello non gli concedeva alcun riposo. E mentre Dean si rilassava sempre di più grazie alle innumerevoli notti tranquille libere da incubi, Sam doveva accontentarsi di brevi sonnellini infestati da visioni mostruose dai quali nessuno poteva salvarlo.

 

 _Oklahoma, Sabato_

Stava succedendo qualcosa a Sam.

E già da un po'. All'inizio Dean aveva pensato fosse solo uno di quei _periodi_ per Sam ed aveva sperato si risolvesse da se. Sapeva che Sam non dormiva bene; aveva avuto abbastanza esperienza con i brutti sogni e i cicli d'insonnia di suo fratello per non riconoscerne i segni. Ogni mattina Sam era già in piedi e vestito ben prima che Dean si svegliasse, e lo aspettava con caffè e ciambelle; poi finiva per appisolarsi continuamente in macchina durante il giorno. Ma quei brandelli di sonno erano avvelenati da incubi terribili, tanto che più di una volta Dean aveva dovuto lasciare il volante per scuotere il fratello che si lamentava e tremava terrorizzato nel sonno.

Dean continuava a lanciare occhiate in tralice al fratello stravaccato nella poltroncina di fronte a lui mentre mangiava meccanicamente la sua colazione. A giudicare dal modo in cui Sam fissava la sua tazza di caffè girando assente il cucchiaino mentre lo lasciava raffreddare, Dean avrebbe potuto tranquillamente fissarlo apertamente, Sam non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.

La controversa relazione di Sam con i propri sogni non era esattamente una novità. Aveva sempre fatto brutti sogni, anche da bambino. Ma allora per Dean era anche semplice mandarli via: si arrampicava nel suo lettino e lo abbracciava stretto mormorandogli banalità all'orecchio.

Poi, successivamente, nelle settimane e nei mesi che erano seguiti alla morte di Jessica, Dean era stato testimone impotente della spirale di sensi di colpa e sofferenza in cui era caduto Sam. Ma persino quei giorni non gli avevano creato tanto stress come quell'attuale flusso di incubi. Aveva perso molto peso; diventava sempre più sottile e allampanato ed il suo stato era palese nonostante i vari strati di camice e i pantaloni larghi. Il viso di Sam si era fatto sottile e sfatto, la pelle era tesa sugli zigomi ed attorno agli occhi arrossati e spenti.

E poi c'erano i lividi e i graffi.

Per Dean era naturale come respirare assicurarsi del benessere fisico di Sam. Poteva ricordare dove come e quando di ognuna delle cicatrici del fratello. Ma ora? Sapeva che Sam cercava di nascondergli quelle peggiori, ma strane contusioni e tagli continuavano ad spuntare senza apparente ragione. Ma quando ne parlava con Sam, suo fratello si limitava a scuotere le spalle mormorando qualcosa riguardo la sua sbadataggine e che sbatteva contro stipiti e porte. Oppure negava semplicemente di sapere dove si fosse ferito.

Come se Dean potesse bersela.

Sì, qualcosa palesemente non andava. O andava peggio del solito. Ma Sam si rifiutava testardamente di parlarne, persino di ammetterlo. E Dean avrebbe potuto lasciar correre. Avrebbe potuto lasciar perdere, magari per qualche altro giorno, lasciargli lo spazio per decidere di parlarne, ma c'era stata la notte precedente…  
La notte precedente era letteralmente morto di paura.

Erano sgattaiolati nel giardino sul retro di una casa infestata, avevano pianificato di disseppellire il cadavere di una donna assassinata perché il suo fantasma continuava ad uccidere gli occupanti. Sale e fuoco, semplicemente quello, una cosa che avrebbero potuto fare ad occhi chiusi. Ma lo spirito della donna era apparso tra gli alberi prima che riuscissero a trovare il suo cadavere. Dean le sparò, ma lei si mosse così velocemente da schivarlo, per poi scaraventarlo sulla terra smossa e sudicia della sua tomba ed allacciargli le mani al collo, soffocandolo. E Sam…

Sam non aveva fatto un cazzo.

Era rimasto fisso a guardare la scena con uno sguardo stupido e la bocca leggermente aperta, come se non avesse mai visto un maledetto fantasma in vita sua; mentre quella dannata puttana strangolava Dean a morte. Il ragazzo aveva la vista ormai annebbiata mentre si dimenava per cercare di liberarsi. Ma nonostante le mani che gli stringevano la gola fossero decisamente solide, quando aveva provato ad afferrare il fantasma si era ritrovato tra le mani solo umida nebbia. Temette il suo tempo fosse arrivato anche prima del previsto e pensò che l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto sarebbe stata l'immagine di suo fratello che non faceva nulla per aiutarlo.

"Sam…" il suono uscì stridente, appena udibile.

Ma fu abbastanza per far riavere Sam dal suo stato catatonico. A quel punto aveva tirato fuori il fucile e fatto fuoco, colpendo il fantasma alla testa.

C'era mancato poco, dannatamente poco. I lividi lasciati dalle dita del fantasma facevano ancora bella mostra sulla gola di Dean.

"Coso…?" cominciò Dean. Sam continuò a girare il caffè con il cucchiaino. Dean si aspettava quasi Sam ci facesse un buco, in quella tazza, era una vita che stava lì a girare.

"Sammy? Sam!"

Sam trasalì e finalmente sollevò il suo sguardo spento dalla tazza. Lentamente si concentrò sul fratello prima di sprofondare ulteriormente nella poltroncina.

"Sì, ho fatto un casino," mormorò stancamente. "Lo so."

"Non è…" Dean scosse la testa. "Coso, qualunque cosa ti roda…"

Sam gli concesse un debole sorriso stanco. "Non è niente."

Risposta sbagliata.

"Niente?" Dean si accigliò. "Quella puttana mi ha quasi ammazzato e tu te ne stavi lì come uno stoccafisso!"

Sam distolse lo sguardo. "Pensavo…" Sospirò profondamente. "Mi dispiace, d'accordo? Non accadrà più."

"Bada che sia così," gli scoccò il fratello. "Ora come ora mi è rimasto ben poco tempo."

Sam trasalì visibilmente e Dean si pentì all'istante delle sue parole. Poi si accese una lampadina. "E' per questo che non dormi?" gli chiese in tono più gentile. "Stai cercando un modo per spezzare il patto?" Sam non rispose. "Beh, non farlo," riprese Dean. "Non vale la pena rimanerci secchi."

A quelle parole Sam lo guardò di nuovo, aveva gli occhi lucidi e pieni d'indicibile sofferenza. E per Dean fu troppo da sopportare, fece un gesto alla cameriera e chiese il conto.

"Usciamo fuori di qui alla svelta."

 

 _Arkansas, Sabato_

Quella stessa notte, Sam aspettò che Dean si addormentasse per uscire furtivamente dalla stanza. S'incamminò senza meta lungo le strade deserte con la testa infossata nelle spalle ed il colletto della giacca tirato su per proteggersi dalla brezza notturna mentre ripensava agli eventi della sera prima. Gli ci erano voluto preziosi secondi per realizzare fosse tutto _vero_ , che quello spirito arrabbiato che stava strangolando Dean non era un incubo che la sua mente poteva spazzare via, i suoi sforzi non avrebbero risolto nulla. Ed era quasi stato troppo tardi quando aveva registrato quel pensiero. Sam rabbrividì nonostante la serata non fosse fredda.

Doveva pensare a come risolvere la situazione; doveva trovare un modo per fermare quelle passeggiate oniriche prima che uccidessero entrambi.

Accarezzò l'idea di chiamare Bobby. Forse il vecchio cacciatore sapeva qualcosa, o poteva cercare tra i suoi vecchi libri, o chiedere in giro. Ma Sam paventava le domande che sarebbero sicuramente seguite. Non era completamente sicuro Dean non fosse da biasimare per quel che stava avvenendo, ma temeva il problema potesse essere _lui_. La prima volta, quando Sam aveva ucciso quel Frost in un sogno, Bobby gli aveva chiesto se non fosse stato merito dei suoi poteri psichici. Sam aveva negato, ma la verità era che semplicemente non lo sapeva. Aveva sognato con Dean una volta, era entrato nel subconscio di suo fratello, aveva fatto esperienza di alcuni dei suoi più profondi desideri. E se quell'episodio avesse aperto una specie di canale, o creato una connessione psichica o qualcosa di simile?

Sam sbadigliò fin quasi a bloccarsi la mascella. Dio, cosa non avrebbe dato per una buona notte di sonno… Ma i sonniferi da banco che aveva preso non erano serviti a niente ed anche a svaligiare una farmacia locale, non sarebbe riuscito a mettere le mani sulla roba buona, non a quell'ora almeno.

Ma c'era un negozio di liquori aperto tutta la notte dall'altra parte della strada. Sam decise che anche una bottiglia di Jack Daniel's poteva fungere allo scopo, quindi attraversò la strada zigzagando tra le pozzanghere fangose che chiazzavano l'asfalto. Sapeva che ne avrebbe subite le conseguenze la mattina dopo, ma se bere fino ad instupidirsi poteva aiutarlo a dormire per l'intera notte, avrebbe pagato con piacere quel prezzo. Se la notte precedente gli aveva insegnato qualcosa era che aveva bisogno disperatamente di un po' di riposo se voleva fare il lavoro al meglio e non far uccidere Dean.

Dopo qualche minuto, Sam usciva dal negozio con una bottiglia piena di liquido ambrato. Quando raggiunse la loro camera al motel ne aveva già bevuta la maggior parte e cominciò a litigare con le chiavi. Ma chi aveva messo quelle tre stupide serrature alla porta?

Alla fine riuscì, più che altro a naso, a trovare il buco giusto. Una volta dentro, scolò l'ultimo sorso dalla bottiglia e traballò verso il suo letto. Non si preoccupò di spogliarsi, si levò semplicemente gli stivali e si accasciò sul cuscino. Nemmeno un minuto dopo era già addormentato.

Ma quel disperato tentativo non generò i risultati sperati da Sam. L'essere completamente ubriaco non gl'impedì di finire nuovamente nei sogni di Dean; gl'impedì semplicemente di poter controllare gli avvenimenti, quindi Sam si ritrovò ad essere testimone impotente dei tanti e familiari orribili incubi di cui fu preda Dean.

o0o

Si svegliarono entrambi nervosi ed esausti. Sam barcollò verso il bagno per liberarsi del poco che gli era rimasto nello stomaco. Dean apparve sull'uscio mentre Sam era aggrappato ai bordi della tazza con in mano la bottiglia di whiskey vuota e gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso. Sam grugnì qualcosa di intellegibile e Dean lasciò cadere la bottiglia nel cestino senza ulteriori domande.

Non parlarono mentre facevano i bagagli e Sam non fece colazione – gli venne quasi da vomitare al pensiero di mangiare, nonostante Dean pensasse che delle uova gli avrebbero fatto bene. Dean gli procurò una tazza di caffè nero dalla tavola calda dell'isolato. Il liquido amaro riuscì grossomodo a rimettere in sesto lo stomaco di Sam e a far calmare quella specie di banda musicale che aveva in testa.

La caffeina riuscì anche a sostenerlo per un'oretta mentre Dean guidava. Ma entro mezzogiorno Sam si ritrovò a sonnecchiare sul sedile passeggeri.

Fu brutalmente strappato al sonno da un sonoro colpo di clacson e dal ruggito di un motore. Con una sgommata tremenda l'auto sterzò con violenza facendo andare a sbattere Sam contro la portiera.

Con il cuore a mille e ormai ben sveglio per via dell'adrenalina in circolo, Sam si girò verso suo fratello. Dean ricambiò lo sguardo, pallido e gli occhi spalancati per lo shock. Sam si guardò alle spalle e vide una grossa figura sparire all'orizzonte.

"… cazzo!" E a Dean tremava la voce.

Sam non aveva bisogno di chiedere cosa fosse successo. Non capitava spesso Dean rischiasse di addormentarsi al volante. Di solito si accorgeva in tempo fosse troppo stanco e prendeva misure preventive: apriva il finestrino così che l'aria fredda lo risvegliasse, accendeva la radio, si fermava per un caffè… Ma Sam aveva visto gli incubi di Dean e non poteva davvero biasimare suo fratello per essere esausto.

"C'è una piazzola di sosta tra un paio di miglia." Sam indicò il cartello. "Magari ci fermiamo per un sonnellino…?" Si sarebbe offerto di prendere il posto di guida ma sapeva dannatamente bene di non essere in condizioni di farlo. Probabilmente era anche più sfinito di Dean ed ancora soffriva i postumi della sbornia.   
Dean non sollevò obiezioni, il ché fu una prova ulteriore di quanto quell'incidente l'avesse spaventato. "Ok."

Dieci minuti dopo Dean stava parcheggiando l'Impala all'ombra di una grossa quercia. I suoi grossi rami si protendevano sull'auto creando una densa volta ombrosa. Dean abbassò un po' il finestrino e scivolò in giù arricciando le gambe sotto il volante fino a poter poggiare la testa sul sedile. Chiuse gli occhi, si sistemò comodamente e, dopo un grugnito soddisfatto, rimase immobile. Qualche minuto dopo il suo respiro era diventato calmo e regolare e Sam capì che si era addormentato.   
L'aria all'interno dell'auto era tranquilla, i rumori della vicina autostrada erano attutiti da una fila di grossi cespugli e alberi. Il sole era già alto ed i suoi raggi brillanti ferivano gli occhi di Sam aggravando il suo mal di testa; ma nell'auto si stava piacevolmente freschi grazie all'ombra offerta dagli alberi. Gradualmente l'adrenalina scemò e Sam chiuse gli occhi…

 

… l'odore che l'assalì era terribilmente familiare: un misto di sangue e antisettici. Sam non avrebbe avuto bisogno di vedere le infermiere in uniforme bianca che correvano avanti e indietro, o di leggere il cartello sul banco che diceva __per capire che era in un ospedale. Era fermo in un angolo del corridoio, nascosto da una pianta messa lì per dare un'aria più domestica all'ambiente. Sam si guardò intorno chiedendosi perché fosse in quel pronto soccorso. Sulla sinistra c'era un'area nascosta da tende in cui immaginò trattassero i pazienti, sulla destra del corridoio si apriva la sala d'aspetto con alcune fila di sedie di plastica. Dean era seduto su una delle sedie e picchiettava nervosamente il piede in terra sfogliando una rivista che teneva al contrario. Ogni due secondi alzava lo sguardo occhieggiando prima una delle tende tirate, poi la porta scorrevole dell'ingresso. C'era qualcosa di strano in Dean, ma Sam ci mise qualche secondo a capire cosa. Poi fu chiaro: stava guardando un Dean molto più giovane. Ed a quella realizzazione, gli sovvenne anche il ricordo.

Conosceva quell'ospedale.

Quando aveva quattordici anni, papà era andato a caccia da solo lasciando Dean a controllare Sam. La decisione di John di andare da solo non era piaciuta molto a Dean che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga una caccia a dover fare da baby-sitter al suo tetro fratellino adolescente. E nemmeno a Sam aveva fatto piacere dato che aveva deciso d'ufficio fosse orami abbastanza grande da badare a se stesso. In quel periodo stavano vivendo – più che altro accampati – in una casa vera, completa di portico scricchiolante e gradini di legno mezzi rotti che portavano ad un fangoso vialetto. Sam ricordava di essere annoiato oltre ogni limite, quel pomeriggio: nessun amico, compiti finiti, niente televisione e Dean che continuava a lavorare a quella stupida macchina che papà gli aveva passato quando aveva compiuto diciotto anni. Per alleviare la noia Sam aveva cominciato a lanciare sassolini a Dean che era piegato sul motore e smanettava con Dio sa cosa. Sam lo colpì alla schiena una, due volte, finchè Dean non grugnì "Piantala Sammy."

Il che fu un invito a nozze per il quattordicenne Sam, che aumentò il numero di lanci. Lanciò un'altra pietra, più grossa, che colpì il paraurti.

"Maledizione Sam, se graffi la vernice…!" Dean si piegò sull'Impala e la strofinò con la manica della maglietta. "Ti ho detto di smetterla!"

"Costringimi." Sam lanciò un altro sassetto al fratello.

Dean ringhiò e scattò verso di lui. Sam balzò in piedi, ma nonostante fosse già quasi alto quanto il fratello, Dean aveva dalla sua età, esperienza e parecchi muscoli più di lui, quindi Sam si ritrovò spianato a terra nel giro di un paio di secondi. L'erba gli solleticava il naso mentre Dean gli teneva le mani bloccate dietro la schiena e lo schiacciava a terra con un ginocchio tra le scapole.

"Cosa cazzo sei, sordo per caso?" sibilò Dean. "Piantala, ok?"

"Non sei papà," boccheggiò Sam. Era difficile respirare con il peso del fratello che lo schiacciava al suolo. "Non puoi dirmi quello che devo fare."   
"Cazzo se posso," replicò Dean. "Ordini di papà, ricordi? E ora ti sto dicendo che devi piantarla di comportarti come un moccioso idiota. Capito?" Aumentò la pressione del ginocchio e Sam si lamentò.

"Va bene. D'accordo! Ora lasciami andare."

Dean attese un momento, poi Sam non sentì più il suo peso sul corpo e riuscì nuovamente a respirare. Prese dei lunghi respiri profondi guardando Dean allontanarsi con la coda dell'occhio.

Sarebbe dovuta finire lì, pensò Sam guardando Dean che lanciava un'altra occhiata preoccupata alla tenda. Avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere a quel punto. Solo che era piccolo e stupido ed arrabbiato con papà e con Dean e con il mondo intero.

Sam si era alzato e si era precipitato verso Dean. Che però lo sentì arrivare, quindi si girò e gli fece lo sgambetto con un gesto fluido. Cadendo, Sam era finito sui gradini che portavano al portico: uno schiocco secco ed un istante dopo, un dolore insopportabile si faceva strada dal polso sinistro fino alla spalla. Aveva urlato con le lacrime agli occhi, di dolore quanto di sorpresa, e Dean fu al suo fianco in un istante.

"Cazzo, Sammy, mi dispiace. Fammi vedere."

Sam si lamentò di nuovo e non ci volle un genio per capire che si era rotto il braccio. Sam ricordava ancora vagamente l'Impala che sgommava nel parcheggio dell'ospedale, Dean che si precipitava fuori dall'auto e urlava chiedendo un dottore, poi nient'altro.

Le porte del pronto soccorso si aprirono e papà entrò correndo con il cappotto che gli svolazzava intorno al corpo, i capelli in disordine e la barba di almeno tre giorni. Si guardò intorno fino a scorgere Dean, quindi si precipitò verso di lui. Suo fratello lo vide e si alzò in piedi. La rivista scivolò a terra.

"Papà…" cominciò guardandosi le scarpe. "Mi dispiace."

"Dannazione, Dean," ringhiò John. "Che diavolo è successo? Non ti avevo detto di badare a tuo fratello?"

La tirata durò ancora qualche minuto, lo accusò di essersi fidato di lui per tenere Sam al sicuro, ma evidentemente si era sbagliato. Dean sembrava persino più giovane della sua età e si prese i rimproveri senza protestare.

Sam non riuscì a sopportare Dean si sentisse ancora tanto in colpa per qualcosa successo più di dieci anni prima. Soprattutto perché Sam sapeva che l'unico da biasimare per quell'episodio era lui. Quindi si concentrò, fece calmare John che prese un paio di respiri profondi, poi lo costrinse a scusarsi con Dean per avergli urlato contro.

"Sam è abbastanza grande da badare a se stesso," mormorò John. "Non è giusto ti dia la colpa di tutto."

Dean sollevò la testa e fissò John con sospetto. Fece un passo indietro.

"Questo non sarebbe mai potuto succedere," bisbigliò Dean. "Non avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere." Stava più che altro parlando con se stesso.   
Spiando dal suo nascondiglio nel corridoio, Sam sussurrò tra i denti. "Ma avrebbe dovuto."

Perché, Dio, Sam amava suo padre, e dopo la morte di Jess credeva persino di capirlo un po' di più. Ma a volte Sam non riusciva a fare a meno di non pensare se suo padre non avesse perso qualche rotella per il dolore della scomparsa di sua moglie. Per sfogarsi di tutto -

Ma quel pensiero morì a metà quando Sam sentì uno sguardo su di sé – e, caspita, non era mai accaduto prima. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Dean che lo fissava dalla sua posizione nella sala d'aspetto. John non c'era più. E Dean non aveva più l'aspetto di un diciottenne.

"Ma che diavolo…?"

E nonostante quel sussurro fosse troppo distante perché Sam udisse, riuscì comunque a leggere le labbra di Dean. in poche falcate Dean raggiunse Sam, invase il suo spazio personale apparendo più che minaccioso, nonostante fosse di diversi centimetri più basso.

"Tu sei nel mio sogno," disse. Non era una domanda, era un'accusa. Sam non negò, si limitò ad annuire.

"Piccolo pervertito," continuò Dean. "Come? Hai preso ancora quella radice dei sogni?"

Sam scosse la testa. "Non lo so," ammise. "Succede e basta. Penso che forse…" abbassò lo sguardo strisciando un piede sul pavimento, per niente sorpreso il verde osceno dell'ospedale avesse fatto spazio al più comune marrone di una qualunque stanza di motel. "Bobby ha detto che…"   
Dean comprese. "I tuoi strambi poteri paranormali?"

"Già."

"Ma non erano spariti?"

Sam scosse le spalle. "Così credevo anch'io."

"Uhm," Dean sbuffò prima che una scintilla del suo umore sardonico non gl'illuminasse gli occhi. "Dunque," cominciò, "Ora che finalmente ti ho insegnato a tenere lontane le tue manacce sudice dalla mia biancheria pulita…"

Sam roteò gli occhi, ma Dean continuò come se nulla fosse.

"… te ne vai in giro nella mia testa? Visto niente di tuo gradimento?"

"Non tanto." Sam fece spallucce. "Non è che io voglia farlo," aggiunse un po' sulla difensiva. "La tua testa non è un bel posto. Coso, hai un bel po' di sogni strani nascosti lì dentro." Ed indicò la testa di Dean.

Dean lo guardò per un momento prima di realizzare un'ulteriore verità. "Tu cambi le cose," disse. Ed anche quella non era una domanda. "Il Grand Canyon… quel concerto dei Led Zeppellin… Quelle due gemelle con i loro meravigliosi -"

"Dean!" Sam rabbrividì al ricordo delle gemelle. Era riuscito a svegliarsi giusto in tempo per perdersi il gran finale ed aveva finito per passare il resto della notte guardando vecchi film in bianco e nero sulla vecchia TV del motel. "L'ultimo è roba tua," gli disse. "Ma il resto… sì. È facile far succedere le cose, devo solo concentrarmi."

"Cazzo," bestemmiò Dean. Sam non era proprio sicuro se Dean fosse spaventato o semplicemente impressionando.

"E la notte scorsa?"

"Colpa mia," ammise Sam. "Ero devastato. Avevo sperato che l'alcool mi aiutasse a tenermi fuori dalla tua testa, ma tutto quel che ha fatto -"

" – è stato farmi avere dei sogni folli," concluse Dean. "Amico, è stato come un trip acido di quelli cattivi. Non farlo mai più."

Sam decise di non chiedere a Dean cosa ne sapesse lui di trip acidi, buoni o cattivi che fossero. Non credeva di volerlo sapere. Scosse la testa. "Scusa."

Dean inclinò la testa. "E' per questo che sei uno straccio, vero? Perché te ne vai a spasso nei sogni?"

Sam abbassò di nuovo la testa. "Sì."

"E non sai come fare a smettere?"

"No."

"Merda."Dean cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro. "Troveremo una soluzione…" Si girò di scatto e cominciò a rovistare nelle tasche della sua giacca per trovare il telefono. "Chiamo Bobby. Lui ha seguito il caso di Frost, potrebbe sapere come darti una sistemata."

Sam rise sarcastico quando Dean aprì il telefono. "Coso… Ricordi che stai dormendo, vero?"

Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso, poi grugnì qualcosa con una smorfia imbarazzata realizzando che Sam aveva ragione. Rimise il telefono in tasca. "Quindi, prima di tutto dobbiamo svegliar- "

 

"… ci."

E sull'ultima parola Sam si ritrovò di nuovo vigile. Si lamentò per il dolore al collo che gli era venuto per la postura strana. Al suo fianco, Dean grugnì stiracchiandosi, suonando il clacson per errore. Il rumore improvviso spaventò un paio di piccioni che volarono via.

Sam si ritrovò in bocca lo stesso orrendo saporaccio che aveva prima di addormentarsi, come se qualcosa gli fosse andato a male sotto la lingua. E gli faceva ancora un po' male la testa.

"Ci sei, Sammy?" Dean gli scosse una spalla.

Sam lo spines via. "Sì."

"Bene." Dean si rimise ben dritto fissando davanti a se. Dopo qualche minuto si girò verso il fratello e disse "Non te ne vai in giro nei miei sogni quando sono sveglio, vero?"

Sam sospirò. Aveva sperato di non dover fare quella conversazione, ma dietro la sua spavalderia e sfacciataggine, Dean era molto più intelligente di quanto molta gente potesse immaginare.

"Non esattamente," disse cauto.

Dean strinse gli occhi. "Che vorrebbe dire, _Non esattamente_?"

"Quando mi addormento, faccio questi incubi…"

"L'ho notato," rispose secco Dean, e Sam gli rivolse un debole sorriso.

"Non credo siano miei. Penso siano tuoi."

"Ma che…? Quando sono sveglio? Com'è possibile?"

"Non lo so." Sam guardò davanti a se considerando come poter spiegare a suo fratello la sua teoria. "Credo che in qualche modo, quando sono nei tuoi sogni, i tuoi incubi si… immagazzinino… nella mia testa. Per poi venire fuori quando dormo."

"Beh… se questa non è una di quelle assurde merdate paranormali non so proprio cosa possa essere." Grugnì Dean.

Poi rimase in silenzio e Sam attese. Era troppo stanco per riuscire a pensare a qualcosa da aggiungere. L'ombra della quercia si era spostata per via della rotazione del sole ed ora in auto faceva molto caldo. Sam abbassò il suo finestrino grato per la brezza fresca che vi entrò. Era talmente stanco che pensava di poter dormire per una settimana.

"Ok," cominciò Dean strappandolo al suo dormiveglia. "Un passo alla volta. Prima di tutto, hai bisogno di dormire davvero. E poi aggiusteremo il resto. Chiameremo Bobby o andremo a cercare Missouri. Tutto quel che sarà necessario."

"Dovrai di nuovo affrontare i tuoi incubi," lo avvertì Sam.

Dean gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente. "Posso gestire gli incubi," rispose. "Quel che non posso sopportare è vedere te che vagoli come uno zombie. O un cavolo di fantasma." Sorrise. "Potrei decidere di sparare alle tue pallide chiappe."

Sam rise di gusto. "L'importante è che usi sale grosso. Almeno non mi ucciderebbe."

Dean gli rispose sorridendo. "No. Ma ti farebbe un male d'inferno."

Avviò il motore dell'Impala. "C'infiliamo nel primo motel. Riusciremo a venirne a capo Sammy. Non preoccuparti, ci sono io." Allungò il braccio per accendere la radio: Metallica.

 _"Hush little baby, don't say a word  
("Zitto piccolo, non dire una parola)  
never mind that noise you heard   
(non prestare attenzione a quel rumore che hai sentito)  
it's just the beasts under your bed  
(sono solo i mostri sotto il tuo letto)   
in your closet, in your head."  
(nel tuo armadio, nella tua testa.") _

Sam lasciò che la musica lo avvolgesse. Era un tale sollievo non dover più nascondere a Dean le sue passeggiate oniriche; il solo fatto suo fratello ne fosse al corrente lo faceva sentire meglio. Appoggiò la testa contro il sedile, chiuse gli occhi per via del vento fresco che entrava attraverso il finestrino aperto e scivolò nel sonno…


End file.
